HIELO Y FUEGO
by anna-sweet
Summary: ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE DEJEN SUS REVIWS.
1. el sueño

**"HIELO Y FUEGO"**

**En el capitulo anterior K' llamo a Kula para decir que iría a recogerla temprano, pues le tenia una sorpresa, pero como va a recogerla y aun esta hecha un desastre, a K' no le queda mas remedio que esperarla, pero durante su espera tiene que lidiar que un policia que es su fanatico. Despues de poder desacerse de él, Kula se comporta algo coqueta con K', y así continua su viaje hacia la sorpresa.**

**"La Cucaracha" **

**De pronto K´se detubo en un restaurante llamado "LA CUCARACHA" el cual era de comida mexicana, pero no se llamaba así por que tubiera cucarachas, no, sino por la canción.**

**-Ven baja, vamos a comer**

**-si, vamos, por que me muero de hambre, es que no desayune**

**-tienes razón, yo tampoco he desayunado.**

**En el restaurante, todo el personal era muy atento y amable, además estaba vestido mexicanisimamente, de hecho todo estaba 100% mexicano,a pesar que se encontraban en Francia.**

**Ellos tomaron una mesa que estaba en medio del lugar para poder apreciar la decoracion.**

**-buenas tardes, aqui les traigo la carta (dijo el mesero entregandoles la carta a kula y a k')**

**-gracias-dijeron ambos **

**El mesero se paro entre k´y kula para esperar la orden de ambos**

**-bien yo quiero una orden de tacos con mucha salsa verde**

**-si sr. y la srta?-pregunto el mesero tomando nota de lo que acababa de pedir k'**

**-kula que te apetece?- pregunto mirandola y pensando "sr.?, que de plano me veo tan viejo, hay tendre pintarme el cabello"**

**- no lo sé, que me recomiendas?**

**-los tacos saben estupendo**

**-no lo sé-dijo kula dudosa-dejame pensar**

**-bueno, en lo que la srta. piensa, que le traigo de tomar?**

**-me trae una coca-cola-dijo k´ sin pensarlo siquiera(él ama la coca-cola)**

**-yo tambien quiero una **

**-esta bien que sean dos**

**-bien sr. Y la srta. ya se decidio?( y dale con sr.), ( bueno!que puede esperar K', que le diga "señorito"?, suena tonto)**

**-no aún no**

**-esta bien espero**

**10 minutos despues**

**-ya sé!!!**

**-sí??-preguntaron k´ y el mesero emocionados**

**-no...no, esperen**

**-ahhh!- digeron con decepcion**

**-ahora creo que sí!!!**

**-sí???-preguntaron nuevamente emocionados**

**-no, creo que siempre no**

**-mmm...por favor-imploraron k' y el mesero a punto de llorar**

**-si ya, quiero unos tacos!!- :) (cielos, tanto tiempo para salir con que pide lo mismo que el amigo, que no invente).**

**-gracias Dios-dijeron K´y el mesero abrazados, y de repente una luz celestial los ilumino, (aleluya, aleluya. Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya), pero de pronto Kula les dio un zape y la luz se les apagó.**

**-no sean payasos-dijo Kula enojada con una venita saltada**

**-por que!?-chillaron k' y el mesero en forma chibi **

**-hay señor!, su esposa es muy indecisa y enojona, de seguro debe de ser por el embarazo. Huy picarones!!.**

**-traiga las malditas ordenes, ahora!!!!-grito ya furiosa**

**-sí, sí señorita, de inmediato-dijo el mesero con voz chillona, dirigiendose a la cocina.**

**-huy!, que genio**

**-es que son unos payasos-dijo kula haciendosé la indiferente**

**5 minutos despues**

**-aqui estan sus ordenes-dijo orgulloso el mesero**

**-mmm...huele muy bien**

**-te lo dije, son estupendos-dijo K' frotando las manos (ya se saboreaba los tacos)-y espera a probarlos.**

**K' le dio un trago a su coca-cola**

**-y cuando nace el bebé?-preguntó el mesero con indiscreta curiosidad**

**En ese momento K' escupe el refresco y todo cayo en el rostro del mesero que estaba inclinado a su lado, poniendo la orden de tacos en la mesa.**

**Kula se exaltó tanto que se puso de pie y grito:**

**-insinuas que estoy gorda??**

**-no, no para nada señorita-dijo nervioso el mesero**

**-no kula, por favor-dijo k' tratando de calmarla-tu tienes un cuerpo maravilloso**

**-tú crees?-pregunto kula sentandose de nuevo ya mas tranquila**

**-sí-dijo K' sonriendo-por supuesto**

**-mejor me voy-dijo el mesero con voz baja yendosé (según él) disimuladamente**

**Ya, despúes de que K' le repitiera como 10 veces que no estaba gorda, de que era bonita y que tenia muy buen cuerpo, ambos pudieron comer muy agusto, y platicaron de infinidad de cosas, pero kula de vez en cuando intentaba sacarle pistas sobre la sorpresa que le tenia preparada, pero K' no era tonto y no soltaba ninguna palabra que pudiera echar a perder la sorpresa.**

**-huy!, pica mucho-dijo Kula roja tomando de su coca-cola**

**-sí, pero a poco no saben deliciosos?, a que si verdad?**

**-sí, son deliciosos**

**A decir verdad, Kula sufria mucho por el picor de la salsa, pero sí, efectivamente no se podia quejar, los tacos eran deliciosos.**

**Al terminar, K' y Kula subieron de nuevo al auto, (K' no se fue sin antes dar propina al pobre y "simpatico" mesero que los habia atendido) y continuaron su viaje.**

**Cuando salieron del restaurante eran al rededor de las tres, asi que pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje por carretera, del lado derecho se podia observar un pequeño pueblo y atras un gran bosque, y aún mas atrás una pequeña montaña, asi que tomo una desviacion y llegó a la aldea, donde estacionó el auto **

**Bajó y abrió la puerta del lado de kula y la cargó (ella estaba profundamente dormida), cerró la puerta y puso la alarma al auto.Kula entreabrió los ojos**

**-Ya llegamos?**

**-no, aún no, sigue durmiendo**

**Y asi Kula volvió a dormirse poniendo un brazo, sobre el cuello de K', provocando en el una sonrisa y un sonrojo.**

**K' camino hasta llegar al final del pequeño pueblo y al inicio del bosque, hasta llegar al corazon de este y de pronto pisó una pequeña rama, que al romperse hizo que Kula despertara**

**-Q' paso?, ya llegamos?-pregunto Kula con voz soñolienta**

**-Ya casi, estamos a menos de la mitad del camino**

**-ok. caminaré**

**Entonces K' puso a Kula de pie, y ella caminó a su lado. Caminaron, no mucho y de repente K' se detuvo frente a ella.**

**-cierra los ojos :)**

**-para que?-pregunto extrañada**

**-cierra los ojos, por favor...es una sorpresa**

**-mmm...esta bien-acepto cerrandolos**

**-cierralos bien-dijo K' tomandola de la mano y guiandola-con cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar**

**K' la hizo caminar un poco, hasta que se aproximaron casi al pie de la pequeña montaña, donde habia una hermosa y gran cabaña.**

**-bien, ahora abre los ojos**

**Kula abrio lentamente los ojos, miro a su alrededor y de pronto su vista se detuvo en la cabaña.**

**-es hermosa-dijo maravillada**

**-te gusta? :)**

**-sí, mucho**

**-que bueno, por que es tuya**

**-q'?, no puede ser, pe...pero por que?-pregunto casi sin habla**

**-por que te la mereces, esto...y más**

**-gracias, de verdad, gracias k'-agradecio lanzandose a K' abrazandolo muy fuerte-gracias por todo**

**Kula estaba a punto de llorar.**

**-No hay por que-dijo K' apenado-pero vamos, mirala por dentro**

**-esta bien-acepto soltando a K' y recibiendo la llave que él le daba-vamos! :)**

**Ellos subieron los escalones que habia, Kula abrio la puerta, se asomó y ...**

**Para saber más de lo que va a suceder, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo titulado "La fiesta sorpresa" , este capitulo va a estar algo divertido gracias a Benimaru y Joe que haran varias estupideces.**

**no olviden que tanbien su opinion, sea cual sea, es muy importante, así que no olviden dejar reviws please!!**


	2. la cucaracha

**"HIELO Y FUEGO"**

**En el capitulo anterior K' llamo a Kula para decir que iría a recogerla temprano, pues le tenia una sorpresa, pero como va a recogerla y aun esta hecha un desastre, a K' no le queda mas remedio que esperarla, pero durante su espera tiene que lidiar que un policia que es su fanatico. Despues de poder desacerse de él, Kula se comporta algo coqueta con K', y así continua su viaje hacia la sorpresa.**

**"La Cucaracha" **

**De pronto K´se detubo en un restaurante llamado "LA CUCARACHA" el cual era de comida mexicana, pero no se llamaba así por que tubiera cucarachas, no, sino por la canción.**

**-Ven baja, vamos a comer**

**-si, vamos, por que me muero de hambre, es que no desayune**

**-tienes razón, yo tampoco he desayunado.**

**En el restaurante, todo el personal era muy atento y amable, además estaba vestido mexicanisimamente, de hecho todo estaba 100% mexicano,a pesar que se encontraban en Francia.**

**Ellos tomaron una mesa que estaba en medio del lugar para poder apreciar la decoracion.**

**-buenas tardes, aqui les traigo la carta (dijo el mesero entregandoles la carta a kula y a k')**

**-gracias-dijeron ambos **

**El mesero se paro entre k´y kula para esperar la orden de ambos**

**-bien yo quiero una orden de tacos con mucha salsa verde**

**-si sr. y la srta?-pregunto el mesero tomando nota de lo que acababa de pedir k'**

**-kula que te apetece?- pregunto mirandola y pensando "sr.?, que de plano me veo tan viejo, hay tendre pintarme el cabello"**

**- no lo sé, que me recomiendas?**

**-los tacos saben estupendo**

**-no lo sé-dijo kula dudosa-dejame pensar**

**-bueno, en lo que la srta. piensa, que le traigo de tomar?**

**-me trae una coca-cola-dijo k´ sin pensarlo siquiera(él ama la coca-cola)**

**-yo tambien quiero una **

**-esta bien que sean dos**

**-bien sr. Y la srta. ya se decidio?( y dale con sr.), ( bueno!que puede esperar K', que le diga "señorito"?, suena tonto)**

**-no aún no**

**-esta bien espero**

**10 minutos despues**

**-ya sé!!!**

**-sí??-preguntaron k´ y el mesero emocionados**

**-no...no, esperen**

**-ahhh!- digeron con decepcion**

**-ahora creo que sí!!!**

**-sí???-preguntaron nuevamente emocionados**

**-no, creo que siempre no**

**-mmm...por favor-imploraron k' y el mesero a punto de llorar**

**-si ya, quiero unos tacos!!- :) (cielos, tanto tiempo para salir con que pide lo mismo que el amigo, que no invente).**

**-gracias Dios-dijeron K´y el mesero abrazados, y de repente una luz celestial los ilumino, (aleluya, aleluya. Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya), pero de pronto Kula les dio un zape y la luz se les apagó.**

**-no sean payasos-dijo Kula enojada con una venita saltada**

**-por que!?-chillaron k' y el mesero en forma chibi **

**-hay señor!, su esposa es muy indecisa y enojona, de seguro debe de ser por el embarazo. Huy picarones!!.**

**-traiga las malditas ordenes, ahora!!!!-grito ya furiosa**

**-sí, sí señorita, de inmediato-dijo el mesero con voz chillona, dirigiendose a la cocina.**

**-huy!, que genio**

**-es que son unos payasos-dijo kula haciendosé la indiferente**

**5 minutos despues**

**-aqui estan sus ordenes-dijo orgulloso el mesero**

**-mmm...huele muy bien**

**-te lo dije, son estupendos-dijo K' frotando las manos (ya se saboreaba los tacos)-y espera a probarlos.**

**K' le dio un trago a su coca-cola**

**-y cuando nace el bebé?-preguntó el mesero con indiscreta curiosidad**

**En ese momento K' escupe el refresco y todo cayo en el rostro del mesero que estaba inclinado a su lado, poniendo la orden de tacos en la mesa.**

**Kula se exaltó tanto que se puso de pie y grito:**

**-insinuas que estoy gorda??**

**-no, no para nada señorita-dijo nervioso el mesero**

**-no kula, por favor-dijo k' tratando de calmarla-tu tienes un cuerpo maravilloso**

**-tú crees?-pregunto kula sentandose de nuevo ya mas tranquila**

**-sí-dijo K' sonriendo-por supuesto**

**-mejor me voy-dijo el mesero con voz baja yendosé (según él) disimuladamente**

**Ya, despúes de que K' le repitiera como 10 veces que no estaba gorda, de que era bonita y que tenia muy buen cuerpo, ambos pudieron comer muy agusto, y platicaron de infinidad de cosas, pero kula de vez en cuando intentaba sacarle pistas sobre la sorpresa que le tenia preparada, pero K' no era tonto y no soltaba ninguna palabra que pudiera echar a perder la sorpresa.**

**-huy!, pica mucho-dijo Kula roja tomando de su coca-cola**

**-sí, pero a poco no saben deliciosos?, a que si verdad?**

**-sí, son deliciosos**

**A decir verdad, Kula sufria mucho por el picor de la salsa, pero sí, efectivamente no se podia quejar, los tacos eran deliciosos.**

**Al terminar, K' y Kula subieron de nuevo al auto, (K' no se fue sin antes dar propina al pobre y "simpatico" mesero que los habia atendido) y continuaron su viaje.**

**Cuando salieron del restaurante eran al rededor de las tres, asi que pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje por carretera, del lado derecho se podia observar un pequeño pueblo y atras un gran bosque, y aún mas atrás una pequeña montaña, asi que tomo una desviacion y llegó a la aldea, donde estacionó el auto **

**Bajó y abrió la puerta del lado de kula y la cargó (ella estaba profundamente dormida), cerró la puerta y puso la alarma al auto.Kula entreabrió los ojos**

**-Ya llegamos?**

**-no, aún no, sigue durmiendo**

**Y asi Kula volvió a dormirse poniendo un brazo, sobre el cuello de K', provocando en el una sonrisa y un sonrojo.**

**K' camino hasta llegar al final del pequeño pueblo y al inicio del bosque, hasta llegar al corazon de este y de pronto pisó una pequeña rama, que al romperse hizo que Kula despertara**

**-Q' paso?, ya llegamos?-pregunto Kula con voz soñolienta**

**-Ya casi, estamos a menos de la mitad del camino**

**-ok. caminaré**

**Entonces K' puso a Kula de pie, y ella caminó a su lado. Caminaron, no mucho y de repente K' se detuvo frente a ella.**

**-cierra los ojos :)**

**-para que?-pregunto extrañada**

**-cierra los ojos, por favor...es una sorpresa**

**-mmm...esta bien-acepto cerrandolos**

**-cierralos bien-dijo K' tomandola de la mano y guiandola-con cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar**

**K' la hizo caminar un poco, hasta que se aproximaron casi al pie de la pequeña montaña, donde habia una hermosa y gran cabaña.**

**-bien, ahora abre los ojos**

**Kula abrio lentamente los ojos, miro a su alrededor y de pronto su vista se detuvo en la cabaña.**

**-es hermosa-dijo maravillada**

**-te gusta? :)**

**-sí, mucho**

**-que bueno, por que es tuya**

**-q'?, no puede ser, pe...pero por que?-pregunto casi sin habla**

**-por que te la mereces, esto...y más**

**-gracias, de verdad, gracias k'-agradecio lanzandose a K' abrazandolo muy fuerte-gracias por todo**

**Kula estaba a punto de llorar.**

**-No hay por que-dijo K' apenado-pero vamos, mirala por dentro**

**-esta bien-acepto soltando a K' y recibiendo la llave que él le daba-vamos! :)**

**Ellos subieron los escalones que habia, Kula abrio la puerta, se asomó y ...**

**Para saber más de lo que va a suceder, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo titulado "La fiesta sorpresa" , este capitulo va a estar algo divertido gracias a Benimaru y Joe que haran varias estupideces.**

**no olviden que tanbien su opinion, sea cual sea, es muy importante, así que no olviden dejar reviws please!!**


	3. la fiesta sorpresa

**HIELO Y FUEGO **

**"LA FIESTA SORPRESA"**

**-felicidades!!!**

**Kula quedo sorprendida al darse cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban ahi. Ella dejó caer unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, habia olvidado que era su cumpleaños, desde la mañana en que K' paso a recogerla, ya era mayor de edad.**

**-no hubiera permitido que tu cumpleaños fuera un dia normal-dijo K' mirandola con una gran sonrisa**

**-anden, pasen-dijo athena abrazando a kula y saludando a K'-hola k'!**

**-hola athena-saludo K´ pasando detras de las chicas**

**Kula entro, y cuando la vieron, todos se acercaron para felicitarla y darle un obsequio. a ella ya no le cabia mas felicidad, estaba muy contenta.**

**Cuando todos ternminaron de felicitarla y darle los obsequios, se escucho una voz**

**-que los abra!!-era Benimaru-que los abra!!-repitio dandole un regalo (un regalo que no era el suyo)**

**Kula, contenta acepto y fue abriendo uno por uno. Ella recibio tantos regalos que a los 10 minutos ya una mesa estaba repleta de accesorios para el hogar, paquetes de cosmeticos, ropa, etc, etc. a los 20 minutos, ella, al parecer habia terminado de abrirlos todos cuando de pronto se acerco Benimaru.**

**-y ahora te falta por abrir el mejor de todos los regalos que has recibido-dijo dandole una pequeña caja-por favor abrelo**

**-no pensara pedirle matrimonio-susurro shermie a leona-o si?**

**-espero que no-contesto leona muy bajo solo para que la escuchara shermie-el tipo es un completo depravado**

**Kula sonrio y encantada lo abrio y saco el contenido, era ropa interior.**

**-son muy lindos, verdad?-dijo Beni arrebatandoselos y mostrandoselos a todos-y sobre todo por el color rojo-dijo olfateandolos-sexy!!**

**-sí, ya lo suponia-susurro leona a shermie-como pudiste pensar que ese tipo podia pedirle matrimonio a una chica?**

**-bueno, uno lo dice con la esperanza de que cambie,-respondio shermie- pero sí, creo que es mas facil que le pida matrimonio a un chico que a una chica.**

**-trae acá!!-dijo arrebatandoselos muy enojada y apenada (ella estaba del color de la prenda)-no sé por que te comportas así-agregó metiendola ropa de nuevo a la caja**

**-oye! deberias agradecerlos-dijo Beni ofendido-son divinos, los escogi yo mismo**

**-sí, pero no tenias por que exhibirlos-dijo aun apenada**

**-ah! y mira este sosten-exclamó Beni quitandole la caja a Kula y sacando el sosten-hacen juntos un bonito juego, deberias probartelo, tal vez no te queda mejor que a mi**

**Kula se puso rojisima de la pena y nadie decia nada, todos solo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza a Benimaru como un pervertido.**

**-a ver dejame ponertelo-dijo sobreponiendo el sosten en los pechos de Kula-sinceramente se me ven mejor a mi-agrego apretando uno de los senos de Kula**

**-eres un pervertido!!!-grito Kula dandole un golpe en el rostro, pero al mismo tiempo habia aparecido K', quien golpeo tambien al pervertido y Benimaru solo se limito a quedar en K.O. todos miraron a K´ y a Kula y ambos se miraban apenados**

**-huy!!-exclamaron todos-huy!!!**

**Kula solo lo miraba sin saber que decir**

**-no!, esperen, no es lo que piensan-se apresuro a decir K´ cuando se dio cuenta de lo que querian decir con "huy!!", pero a decir verdad el color rojo que habia tomado lo delataba**

**-huy si!, como no!-dijeron todos en coro-sí claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-añadio Shermie**

**-enserio!!?-pregunto Joe-dame tu autografo...alavenla...alavenla-agrego haciendo una reverencia-su Alteza Shermie, me postró a sus pies!**

**-jajajaja-rio Yuri-que chistoso suena eso**

**-no! idiota-grito shermie-es sarcasmo, pero si quieres dame un masaje**

**-no, no eres reina, ya no me importas-dijo Joe ofendido**

**-no...enserio-se defendio K' nervioso-es solo que...que...no me gusta que traten asi a las mujeres,-dijo al fin aliviado (ni él se la creyó)- sí, eso es!!**

**todos lo miraron extrañados y a los 5 segundos exclamaron**

**-ah!!!**

**Kula, sin embargo bajo al vista algo decepcionada.**

**En ese momento la música comenzó a sonar y todos comenzaron a bailar. En la cabaña habia un kareoke, pero nadie se atrevia a subir. En el lugar se oian risas, conversaciones muy alegres, muchos de los invitados estaban tomando o comiendo.**

**Kula ya se habia olvidado del incidente, ya hasta estaba bailando alegremente con K´, hasta que a los 5 minutos se escucho por el lugar una voz, era el microfono, alguien se habia atravido a subir al fin al Kareoke.**

**-uno, dos, tres-dijo una voz ebria-hip...probando...hip...todos me escuchan??...hip**

**Todos estaban muy divertidos al ver el estado en que estaba Benimaru.**

**-hip...me escuchan?-repitio al no oir respuesta alguna**

**-siii!!!-gritaron al fin todos**

**-bien!!-grito dejando casi sordos a todos-primero que nada...hip...quiero felicitar la cumpleañera...hip...**

**Todos sonrieron.**

**-...y quiero brindar...hip...por que como me dijo un amigo...hip...la vida es como un pepino...hip...salud...**

**Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pues no comprendian lo que Benimaru queria decir con que la vida era como un pepino, y es que esto significa que la vida a veces es dificil, como un pepino cuando lo pelas, es algo dificil, pero que si te esfuerzas puedes lograr lo que quieres, en el caso del pepino, pues lo pelas, que es un poco dificil, pero si te esfuerzas, ya despues lo tendras como a ti te gusta, le puedes poner sal, limón y chile, o simplemente solo, como a ti te guste, pero para que luego no sucedan sorpresas de que luego nos sale mal el pepino (podrido, bien de unas partes,mal de otras,etc.) hay que saber muy bien lo que escogemos, y así en la vida, hay que saber bien el camino que escogemos, o lo que queremos en realidad para que todo sea perfecto, en fin todos estaban de incognitos a ecepcion de Chan y Joe que levantaron sus copas y gritaron:**

**-salud!!!**

**Al ver esto al resto de los invitados, que eran la mayoria, no les quedo mas remedio que levantar su copa y decir:**

**-salud!!! **

**En ese instante comenzó a cantar Benimaru:**

**-te quiero yo...hip...- detras de él aparece Joe ebrio y lo abraza, ayudandolo a cantar-...y tu a mi...hip...somos una familia un fuerte abrazo...hip...y un beso te dire...hip...**

**En ese momento todos dudaron del sexo de ambos al ver que se besaban, y no en la mejilla, sino en los labios.**

**-Son gays-murmuró Mai que estaba bien a compañada por Orochi a Yuri-lo acaban de demostrar**

**-No-comento Yuri-son bisexuales yo la vez pasada en el antro los vi besandose entre si y con unas chicas.**

**-ah!-exclamo Mai-no lo hubiera adivinado nunca **

**Cuando termino ese pequeño beso,(estilo Britney/madonna) ambos tomaron el aire y continuaron la canción:**

**-...mi cariño yo... te...**

**De pronto llegó Athena al kareoke y arrebato el microfono a ambos chicos (los supuestos bisexuales) y los empujo con la cadera mandandolos fuera del escenario.**

**-Bien!!-dijo decidida-ahora...auch!!**

**Benimaru habia subido de nuevo al escenario y empujo a Athena tratando de quitarle el microfono, pero ella se oponia, ambos lo jalaban, pero llego Joe y tambien comenzó a pelear por el.**

**-es mio-grito Joe enojado-hip...**

**-no!!...hip--alegó Beni-es mio!!**

**-Ya basta tontos!!!...es mio,-grito Athena tirando del cable-no pienso dejarlos hacer estupideces!!!**

**-y tú que haras con el?-pregunto hipocritamente Joe-yo canto mejor que tú!-agregó tirando del microfono-Sueltalo!!!**

**-no seas idiota!!-enfurecio Athena-Es mio!!-grito dandole un golpe a Joe en el rostro**

**-oh!!-grito Joe soltando el microfono y tocandose la cara-que le has hecho a mi hermoso rostro?**

**Todos miraban como diciendo "que onda con este tipo?, si de hermoso no tiene nada"**

**-uno menos!-dijo Beni-es mio**

**-no es cierto, yo canto mejor, asi que es mio!-se opuso Athena ya apunto de estallar-DAMELO!!!!!- y con esta ultima palabra dio una gran patada a Beni dejandolo en K.O.**

**-OK!, ahora sí-dijo Athena algo agitada y pateando el cuerpo de Beni fuera del escenario-ahora escucharemos una hermosa cancion cantada...por mí!!!, para todos los enamorados, que no se atreven a expresar sus sentimientos. La cancion se titula "la razón"**

**La musica comenzó a sonar suavemente y Athena canto.**

**_-Estando a punto de tener un sentimiento perfecto_**

_**muchas cosas se opusieron a poder lograrlo**_

_**mi pena, mi miedo, el temor de expresar todo lo que siento**_

_**miedo a decirtelo ahora y que tú no sientas lo mismo.**_

**Varias parejas ya estaban bailando y K' se acercó a Kula**

**-Me concede esta pieza señorita?-pregunto educadamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia**

**-por supuesto-acepto Kula un poco sonrojada-gentil caballero**

**Entonces se dirigieron a la pequeña pista de baile.**

_**-Asi que estoy ahora así, contigo, pero sin ti**_

_**esperando el momento que no sé si llegará**_

_**Buscando una razón para podertelo expresar**_

_**sin correr el riesgo de perderte para siempre**_

_**Este tonto sentimiento me esta matando,**_

_**tengo que ser fuerte y encontrar una razón,**_

_**una razón para contarte mi sentimiento **_

_**sin el riesgo de perderte y quedarme solo para siempre**_

_**Asi que estoy ahora así, contigo, pero sin ti**_

_**esperando el momento que no sé si llegará**_

_**Buscando una razón para podertelo expresar**_

_**sin correr el riesgo de perderte para siempre**_

_**Tengo que ser fuerte y mostrarte lo que siento,**_

_**tal vez tenga suerte y al final termine de la mano contigo,**_

_**pero tambien puedo quedarme así, sin arriesgar,**_

_**y guardar este sentimiento, que ya no puedo evitar**_

_**Estando a punto de tener un sentimiento perfecto**_

_**muchas cosas se opusieron a poder lograrlo**_

_**mi pena, mi miedo, el temor de expresar todo lo que siento**_

_**miedo a decirtelo ahora y que tú no sientas lo mismo.**_

**K' pegaba cada vez mas y mas su cuerpo al de Kula, y ella le sonreia.**

**Al terminar la canción Kula se sentia tan confundida, la cancion la habia hecho pensar, que de verdad su caso era semejante, lo amaba, pero no se lo decia por miedo a que su amistad terminara, asi que con ese pensamiento salio corriendo del lugar, y K' solo se quedo un poco confundido.**

**Kula, ya afuera, se sento en una pequeña banca que habia afuera, miro al cielo, ya era de noche, la luna hermosa brillaba al igual que las estrellas, pero ella estaba confundida. **

**-por que?...por que no puedo decirle lo que siento?-penso**

**De inmediato ella sintio una mano en su hombro, volteo y vio que era K'**

**-te encuentras bien?-pregunto sonriendo**

**-si-mintio-es solo que...no se que me paso**

**-segura?-volvio a preguntar K´ mirandola a los ojos**

**-sí**

**-entonces entremos de nuevo, ok?**

**-esta bien**

**Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Kula tomo a K' del brazo y dijo nerviosa**

**-k'...**

**-si?**

**-...este...yo-articulo sonrojandose, y él la miro sonriendo-...yo...solo queria darte las gracias-dijo al fin decepcionada de si misma y bajando la vista.**

**-por que?**

**-por preocuparte...-dijo mirandolo timidamente-... y pensar en mi**

**K' la abrazo y le dijo al oido:**

**-tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.**

**Cuando entraron todos estaban atacados de la risa, y es que Benimaru habia logrado ya hacer sus desfiguros en el kareoke, segun él, estaba cantando**

**-me duele la cara de estar tan guapo...hip...tara,tara,tarata**

**Cuando ambos escucharon lo que cantaba se unieron a las carcajadas de los demas. Esta vez Athena no intento quitarle el microfono, pues al igual que todos estaba divertida.**

**-me siento acosado por estar tan guapo...hip...-cantaba Beni tocandose la cara-...tara,tara,tarata.**

**Despues de la interpretacion de Beni, que lanzaba sobre todos varias copias de un disco titulado "El ser sexuado mas sexy" (con los "exitos" tan guapo y verano conmigo el super sexy, ) que segun él habia ido a grabar a los angeles, y repartia sin que lo pidieran autografos, (claro que todos los discos los aceptaron por que querian saber las ridiculeces que cantaba, pero los autografos, pues los aceptaban, pero cuando él se descuidaba los tiraban a la basura),el dj, que era Iori, hizo sonar la cabaña con muy buena música, todos movian el esqueleto a mas no poder, y mas tarde Athena interpreto con la ayuda de Orochi "Hey mama" de black eyed peas.**

**La fiesta termino a las 2:50 a.m, los ultimos en irse fueron Beni, Chang, Joe, Choi, Shermie, Leona y por supuesto K´ .**

**-gracias Kula-dijeron Chang, Joe y Choi-todo estubo perfecto!. adios K'.**

**-adios-dijeron K' y Kula**

**-Adios preciosura...hip-se despidio Beni que estaba super pasado, besandole la mano a Kula**

**-Adios alcoholico-dijo de mala forma Kula**

**-Adios Kula-dijo shermie abrazandola-felicidades**

**-gracias**

**-si-dijo Leona abrazandola tambien-muchas felicidades**

**-bien, nosotras ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Shermie apurando a Leona-ya es muy tarde**

**-esta bien-dijo Kula mirando a las dos chicas salir-se cuidan**

**Ya cuando solo estaban K' y Kula.**

**-bueno, que te parecio la fiesta?**

**-magnifica!!, simplemente magnifica**

**-me alegra que te haya gustado, la fiesta fue regalo de todos, pero mañana te daré otra sorpresa, ok?**

**-otra!?-pregunto esta, digo, esta gran cabaña es mas que suficiente**

**-no. Tú mereces esto y mas. te quedaras aqui?**

**-si, creo que aqui estaré durante unos 2 o 4 dias, para disfrutar la semana**

**-me lo imagine, por eso te dije que trajeras mas ropa, pero bueno, esta bien nos vemos mañana**

**-ok!-asintio Kula dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla de despedida-entonces mañana nos vemos**

**-ok, bye. Cuidate, no olvides poner la alarma.**

**-no**

**Cuando Kula vio casi desaparecer la silueta de K', corrio hasta él y...**

**PLEASE FRIENDS, PLEASE!!! DEJEN REVIWS, SABEN QUE SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE, DENME ANIMOS PARA CONTINUARLO.**


End file.
